minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roto123/Fixing Minecraft Lag
Old information Hello all, Lately I have been hearing about alot of people complain about lag while playing minecraft. While I have not had this issue because I know how to fix computers and program software (making me somewhat of an expert on PC specs and what makes them lag) I tell my friends what their particular issue is. I found this article and thought I would share it, as it is COMPLETELY correct, and helps people troubleshoot their own machines to figure out what their own personal issue is. Many people don't realize low memory is not the only issue. This info was taken from cnation.net if you are curious. I think you "Lag complainers" will find it a good read: "There are 3 kinds of minecraft lag and 8 things that cause lagging.. You can fix minecraft lag problems with these steps.. First let me explain the types of lag spikes you can have.. theres server lag.. client side lag.. and block lag.. the client is the minecraft program your using on your computer.. Server side lag will lag everyone all at once, everyone thats on a server currently playing.. a great example of this would be when an admin removes massive amounts of blocks with an edit tool.. im talking 100's of blocks at a time.. this can cause server side lag spikes.. aside from things like this.. or the rare moments when the servers host is doing maintenance.. a server should never have lag.. so the odds are your lag issue is client side.. Block lag is something that happens on multiplayer servers that have around 30 players or more on at once.. it has to do with the way minecraft was built and nothing to do with the server your playing on.. You may notice block lag when you try to break a block and the block comes back.. (Note: sometimes this can be mistaken and is in fact just really really bad client side lag) The minecraft game tries to make sure that when you mine a block its drops fall before it lets you mine another block.. this is a build in cheating prevention with minecraft.. normaly it happens so fast you would never notice that its even going on.. but for some reason.. with servers that have over 30 people on at a time it can become noticeable and slow.. Theres nothing that can be done about this.. HOWEVER.. as of our most recent update.. block lag has been fixed on creation nation.. Client side lag is lag that happens directly to you.. Thats why sometimes you see someone say "im lagging".. and someone might reply "im not".. Client side lag can be caused by a huge host of factors.. speedtest.net I get around 15 down and about 8 up.. I have a friend that has time warner cable and they cap there upload speed to 0.5 which is terrible. When that same friend comes over with there laptop they go from 15 FPS at there house to 40 FPS and up.. Click F3 when playing to check your FPS.. Java: minecraft is a java game.. If you have an outdated version of java or multiple versions of java on your computer at the same time its going to hurt your performance.. so lets make sure everything is correct.. on your computer click START.. Click CONTROL PANEL.. find and click on PROGRAMS.. Scroll down the list of programs on your computer and look for JAVA.. it may look something like this Java™ 6 Update 25 If you have more than one of these.. UNINSTALL them all.. one at a time.. If you only have one.. check the installed on date.. if its more than a few months old.. UNINSTALL it.. Now that all your old and multiple java is gone.. Go here and download the newest version.. Then restart your computer.. In Game Settings: The following are the best in-game video settings to use if your having lag issues.. These will give you the highest FPS possible.. While playing click ESC.. click OPTIONS.. click VIDEO SETTINGS.. use the following.. Graphics: FAST Smooth Lighting: OFF 3D Anaglyph: OFF GUI Scale: NORMAL Brightness: ANY LEVEL Particles: MINIMAL Render Distance: TINY Performance: MAX FPS View Bobbing: OFF Advanced OpenGL: SEE BELOW Clouds: OFF Of course if you want smooth lighting ect.. you can turn it on.. but that will take your performance down a slight notch.. If your missing any of these settings then you dont have the current minecraft client.. go download it from the minecraft site.. The results of Advanced OpenGL can vary depending on many factors.. its recommended to check your FPS with this on and off to see which one gives you the best results.. Check your FPS by clicking F3.. The smaller your render distance the higher your FPS will be.. The smallest is TINY, then SHORT, NORMAL, and FAR is the most resource intensive setting.. Make Priority: making minecraft a high priority on your computer can give you more performance.. Make sure minecraft is running.. On your keyboard do CTRL ALT DELETE all at the same time to open your task manager.. click on the processes tab and look for javaw.exe Right click it and select set priority.. Set it to high.. Note: you may need to do this everytime you run minecraft.. the setting may go back to default.. Update Update Update: If your computer isnt up to date your performance with any game is gonna be bad.. so lets get it up to date.. First make sure windows is up to date.. click START and type in "windows update".. if updates are available then UPDATE.. next do the same thing but instead type in "device manager" and look for your display adapters.. Right click them and select "update driver software".. let it do an automatic search.. Make sure those drivers are up to date! next do a defrag.. same thing only type in "defrag".. if its already set to run every week then skip this.. if not do it.. (hey we are here arnt we.. mine as well defrag) Graphics Card: Find your graphics card control panel.. most likely in your control panel after clicking on START.. If its NVIDIA.. click on "adjust image settings with preview" move the scroll bar to the performance side.. and click apply.. if you dont have NVIDIA your out of luck.. just try to find the performance settings and set them to performance based rather than quality.. Anti Virus: If your using norton or mcafee they tend to run alot of things in the background and bog down the computer.. Which may not be noticeable untill you try running a game.. theres also rumors that mcafee and minecraft dont play nice.. why the heck are you paying for your anti-virus anyway? they all pretty much do the same thing.. (yea i said it.. you norton lovers can take a hike).. i like AVAST.. its free.. runs fast.. and works.. and you can argue with me on free anti-virus VS paid till we are both dead.. but truth be told.. i do unspeakable things that the average person would never do on there comp.. and i still dont need an overkill anti-virus machine.. but hey.. to each his own.. also i use spybot for its immunize feature and its SD resident.. I also use ad-aware as well.. all free.. Background: If you have allot running in the background.. your comps gonna be slow.. lets take look and see whats going on.. click on START.. type "msconfig" First its going to help allot if you change your computer to run on selective startup.. This way you can select whats gonna start with your computer.. Click on the startup tab.. got a million things checked off??? If its more than 10.. think about spending some serious time here.. The amount of time you spend here will have a huge effect on your computers performance.. I have 6 things checked off.. This is basically a list of everything that starts up with your computer.. you do not need a bunch of random programs starting up with your computer.. watch what you uncheck.. some things are important and you dont want to uncheck them.. so how do you know what to toss? Well some are easy to spot.. like "Quicktime" doesnt need to run on startup.. adobe anything.. games.. messengers.. itunes.. You can start all these things on your own when you need to use them.. you dont need 80 programs running in your background at all times waiting for you to use them.. these things are using up your computers performance.. the best thing to do is use good judgement.. look at the command area.. see where its at on your computer.. for example if its in "program files" 99% of the time its just a program that isnt vital to your system.. your gonna want to leave things on like windows defender.. or your graphics driver.. a full proof way to go about this is check the exe for each startup in the command area at the end of each command.. like for itunes its called ituneshelper.exe then go to google and do a search for that exe "ituneshelper.exe" in most cases the first result will tell you exactly what it does and if its needed.. so you will know if you should check it off or not.. if you use something allot like your messenger.. leave it checked.. but think to yourself.. "do i NEED this program running at all times in the background".. if the answer is "hell no" check that sucker off.. Ok, well now minecraft should be faster for you.. and your comp may even run faster.. if your looking for a faster way to surf the net.. i would recommend using google chrome over internet explorer or firefox.. its fast and smooth.. i find that firefox doesnt always return pages with css well.. i also use the dial up add-on for chrome.. very nice.. and if your browser tends to be slow.. go into options and delete all your browsing data.. temp files.. cookies.. ect.. note that if you have some sites set up to log you in auto you will have to redo it.. Also check out this guide on giving minecraft more memory''.. ''" - cnation.net Hope that helps guys. Figure out which issue is yours and correct it. Of course if you do everything the article says and still can't figure it out, it is most likely your hardware (sorry). I know buying PC parts is horribly expensive for gamers, but sometimes that is what you have to do. Regards, Blkandwhtlion | Talk Page | 18:14, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts